


Malfoy-Potter cos Draco is hotter obvs!!

by drarryxxloverxxobsession



Series: Drarry Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryxxloverxxobsession/pseuds/drarryxxloverxxobsession
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909993
Kudos: 13





	Malfoy-Potter cos Draco is hotter obvs!!

"Potter!"

Harry grimaced. "Malfoy."

Draco caught up to him. "I have something to ask you. I was dared and I have to report my findings to my friends."

Harry sighed. "Okay what is it?"

Draco blushed. "D-do you have a gay name?"

Harry blinked. "A-a gay name?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Potter. A gay name."

Harry flushed. "No. But I want one. I know what I want but it's uh- it's a bit embarrassing."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Care to tell me?"

"No." Draco's face fell at the tone of finality.

"Oh, okay then. Thanks Potter!" Draco stalked off to his friends to 'report his findings'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, spill." Pansy demanded.

Draco sighed. "No Pansy, he does not have a gay name but there is one he wants but he says it is too embarrassing. In other words, he didn't tell me."

Pansy pouted. "Potter is a disappointment." Draco bristled. "Don't call him that!" he said hotly.

Pansy flinched. "I'm sorry Draco." He glared before loosening up a bit and smiling widely at her. "What do you think he wants as his gay name anyway?!"

Pansy hummed, "Hmm I don't know. It would be hilarious if it was Potter-Malfoy."

Draco scoffed. "Pans, it would be Malfoy-Potter, I'm hotter than Potter so I go first."

Pansy laughed. "Of course your gay name would be Malfoy-Potter!"

"What did you expect?! He is so cute!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know mate, that is a strange question for him to ask." Ron was trying and failing to console Harry.

"RON!" Harry shrieked. "He might know!! What if he does know? He'll spread it around! The whole school will know by tomorrow lunchtime!"

"Harry, chill. If no one knows, it means he doesn't know." Hermione butted in. "Anyways, what do you want your gay name to be?"

Harry blushed, "Um well, Malfoy-Potter, cos Draco is hotter obviously."

Hermione squealed. Ron gagged (IN JEST!!!) "Harry that is sooooo cute!! I need to go to the library, I have something to do." And she was off.

Harry and Ron blinked. "Well, bye 'mione."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"PANSY! PANSY! PANSY!!"

"WHAT Hermione?"

"I know Harry's gay name."

Pansy gasped. "No way! Draco told me his earlier."

Hermione squealed, "Okay, on 3 we will say it at the same time, got it?"

Pansy nodded.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"Malfoy-Potter!"

Two shrill screams of excitement exploded from the library signalling Operation: Malfoy-Potter was a go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry,

I have something to show you. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower after dinner.

'Mione xx

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco,

I have something to show you. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower after dinner.

Pansy xx

P.S If you do not go, I will hex your balls off. Love you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was confused. What did 'Mione have to show him? It was dinner now, he had 30 mins to eat before he decided to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sighed. Pansy, Pansy, Pansy. If she is meddling with him again, he will burn and destroy all her hair products and makeup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Potter?"

"Malfoy?!"

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"'Mione wanted to show me something after tea."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Did she send you a letter?"

Harry nodded before handing it over. Draco pulled his own one out and compared the too. They were practically identical apart from his note at the bottom.

"Suspicious..." he murmured but still loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Suspicious?"

Draco sighed. "Yes, I believe, we may have been... set up."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

Draco ignored it and continued up the stairs and walked onto the Tower. Harry followed cos why not?

Once Draco got there, at the top, on the floor he saw 2 words.

Malfoy-Potter.

He squeaked and turned around but ran into Harry. They fell in a tangle of limbs onto the cold stone.

Harry released all the breath in his lungs as he fell to the floor with a weight on his chest. As he looked up, he saw 2 words on the ceiling:

Malfoy-Potter

He felt a rush of blood rise to his face and tried to ignore the boy on top of him, closing his eyes in exasperation.

"Oh my god, Hermione Granger I am going to kill you." he said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed. "Look up."

Draco looked up. He groaned and slumped back down onto Harry. Harry oomphed as the weight resettled onto him.

"What are you doing?!" Harry shrieked.

"You're comfy, and warm and I am cold. So shut up and prepare yourself for my cold hands." was all Harry got befre two ice-cold hands were shoved under his jumper.

Harry screamed.

"Draco! You're freezing! Get off!!"

Draco pouted. "Oh my god that's adorable." Harry breathed whist staring with wide eyes.

Draco gasped, "Malfoy's are not adorable Potter!"

Harry flushed. Then he smirked. "You sure you're a Malfoy then?"

Draco growled, "Potter."

Harry smiled a little, "What about Malfoy-Potter?" he whispered.

Draco pushed himself up onto his forearms. "Really?" he whispered in reply.

"Really."

"Fuck yes," breathed Draco before slamming his lips down onto Harry's.


End file.
